Becoming More Than Friends
by onetrueself
Summary: Summary: Nathan and his parents are good friends with Haley and her family since they were young. Nathan and Haley didn’t get along well. They always teased and hurt each other. Naley Plz read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Nathan and his parents are good friends with Haley and her family since they were young. Nathan and Haley didn't get along well. They always teased and hurt each other. They had the same birthdays they were born on the same day but at different times Nathan was older by a couple of hours, and Nathan always teased Haley about that.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Nathan and his family go to Haley house every Friday for dinner it was a tradition. The two were both very rich.  
  
"Hey Nathan, Dan and Deb, Come on in," Elizabeth said, Haley's mother as she opened the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. James," Nathan replied as he was getting through the door so he could find Haley to torture. They were only in the 6th Grade.  
  
As they were going to they were headed to the Dining Room he saw no sign of Haley, 'where could she be' he thought, so he decided why not ask. He knew that every time they had dinner everybody is always dressed nicely. Girls wore dresses or skirts or nice dress pant, with petite little tops. He knew he always wore nice pants or cacki pants with his polo.  
  
"Mrs. James where is Haley," Nathan asked while searching for her, but only with his eyes.  
  
"Oh I think she upstairs getting ready for dinner, oh wait here she comes," Mrs. James said as Haley ran down the steps with a skirt knee high and a nice fitted top with her hair straight.  
  
"Sorry mom, I was talking to Peyton, and I lost track of time," Haley said trying to catch her breath. Her room was on the other side of the mansion. So it took her a while.  
  
"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Scott, and Nathan," Haley said nicely, as she headed towards the dining room.  
  
"Haley, I bet I know what you were talking about with Peyton," Nathan said trying to catch up with her.  
  
"Oh really, what?" Haley replied waiting for Nathan's answer.  
  
"It's is what all girls talk about, BOYS!" Nathan laughed at his comment.  
  
"You know you could be right, and I emphasize on the word COULD," Haley quickly said as she sat on her chair.  
  
"Oh you know I was right, I am always right, I am because I am so smart," Nathan replied looking at Haley.  
  
"Yeah whatever, little guy," Haley said seeing what he would say or do.  
  
"I am not little I am taller then you," Nathan replied in anger.  
  
"I wasn't referring to that," Haley said.  
  
Nathan knew that she was smart, but he denied it. "I know what your referring to, you think I am immature, that's what you think," Nathan yelled in her face at the dinner table.  
  
"I never said that," Haley replied calmly.  
  
"But I you thought it, and you're an a..." Nathan said before her mom could, butt in.  
  
"Nathan Alexander Scott, Don't you dare finish that sentence," Deb said  
  
"Haley I want you to apologize to Nathan for thinking it, NOW or you cannot go on the phone for a week, understand young lady?" Haley's mother told Haley.  
  
"Nathan I am so sorry for thinking that you were immature and all will you forgive me?" Haley said nicely as she turned to Nathan, she really wanted to say it as if she didn't care, but she knew her parents would just make her repeat it nicely.  
  
"I'll have to think about it," Nathan said with his famous smirk and he was rubbing his chin to show that he was putting thought into action.  
  
"Nathan accept her apology, she said it nicely, now accept it and hug her," Dan said.  
  
"I forgive you," he said, as her arms are wide open for the hug. He didn't want to, but he knew he had too. Haley knew she had to too, she came up to him and hugged him and then went back to her seat.  
  
Nathan and his parents went home. This wasn't their Friday dinner dates. They always fought but never hugged. Nathan felt weird, he seemed to like it, but he didn't show it.  
  
A/N I know this is short, but I got a lot of other chapters done, so please review so I can post the new chapter. I like review! ( 


	2. Not keeping in touch

A/N Sorry I know its short, and I'm in a hurry, so I'll try to get chapter 3 updated tomorrow, I was also going to update my other story, but I have no time this week, Hope you like, Please RR.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two years later  
  
Lucas became Haley 's best friend since 6th grade. She has now become a tomboy, but Lucas never really cared or notices that she became a tomboy. Lucas and her did a lot of guy things, like touch football. As she became more of a tomboy she got farther apart from all her girlie friends.  
  
Nathan was a jock and so was Lucas, but they were too different. They had different crowds. Haley is in Lucas's crowd with a lot of other boys, no other girls. The guys just thought of her as one of the guys.  
  
Nathan and Haley see eachother every Friday, for family traditions, and for the rest of the week she barely saw him. She was thankful for it. 


	3. A change

Disclaimer, Oh yeah I forgot to say that I don't anything, except the plot. So if you read this story please use this in mind for the other chapters.  
  
A/N Hey guys I know my chapters and all are all like short and stuff, but I actually wrote this as a whole story, but at the last I decided to put into chapters, lol, plz read and review, and I don't know but I when I thought about this story it was suppose to be something related to the first chapter, but then it kind of changed as I started to write, lol ( Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was a week from Haley and Nathan birthday. They were turning sixteen. Their birthday was on September 17 in the beginning of the school year.  
  
"Haley today is Saturday sand your birthday is in a week, I do not want a tomboy for a daughter, we are going to go the salon and then go shopping, understand young lady," Elizabeth said.  
  
Haley thought that since it was going to be here sixteenth birthday, why not change. Just as her mother was heading out the door Haley said, "Mom I'll do it I think I need a change".  
  
Haley and her mom went to the store on Saturday. On Sunday she went to the salon.  
  
It was Monday, as she got out of the house she was dressed in a mini skirt with a v strapped tang top, and high heels. Her hair was curled slightly at the tips of her hair. She looked in the mirror before leaving at said to herself "I look hott".  
  
She has finally arrived at school, as she was headed towards her friends, she got a couple of whistles from some guys and some whispers from other girls.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Haley said to Lucas and his other friends.  
  
"And you are," they all asked.  
  
"You really don't recognize me?" Haley said in surprise as she began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny," Ryan said, Lucas's friends and also Haley's.  
  
"I can't believe you guys don't know me, I am Haley, hello," Haley said with a smile on her face as all the guys' mouths dropped open.  
  
"It is Haley, I can tell by the way she smiles," Lucas said.  
  
"What happened to you, you look different, not in a bad way though, but in a really hott way," Brian said drooling.  
  
"Oh I decided to have a change for my 16th birthday, you don't mind do you?" she said twirling her hair to convince the guys that they didn't mind that she changed.  
  
"We don't mind," Lucas, said as he put an arm around her waist telling the other guys that she was his.  
  
"You can't get me that easily," Haley replied with a smirk.  
  
As she was leaving them so she could get to class she turned her head and said "You have to win me over first," as she saw the guys fighting over her. As she turned around she bumped into Nathan.  
  
"Hey watch out where your going babe," Nathan said realizing that it was Haley. He couldn't believe it was Haley.  
  
"Eew Nathan, I am so not your Babe, now could you please move I got to go to class, so MOVE!" Haley yelled at him as she pushed him back towards the lockers hard.  
  
"You did not just push me Haley Elizabeth James," Nathan said, as his friends just stared at the two.  
  
"What are you going to do, hurt me, huh, Nathan Daniel Scott," she replied as she came closer and push him backwards. She pushed him until he tripped and fell.  
  
"Oops my bad, now I have to get to class," Haley said as she bent down towards Nathan, he was still on the floor trying to get up, and Haley kissed his temple then left. Before she left she said, "Sorry I can't help."  
  
"Hey are you okay, and did you know you just let Haley the girl who hangs out with Lucas your enemy, just trampled over you," Tim said helping him up.  
  
"Yeah I know," Nathan said with a smirk. As he stood up he could still see Haley walking down the hall and he couldn't help, but stare at her and her ass. ' Damn she looks FINE' Nathan thought to himself as he headed towards the gym P.E. 


	4. Are they on love?

A/N Hey thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it. So this story is kind of getting off road, its different when you think about it and when you actually right it. PLZ read and REVIEW.(  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Wow I can't believe its my birthday, I am finally sixteen, and my party to night is going to be a fun, but traditionally boring, birthday. I wonder what my parents got me?" Haley said, as she got ready for school. She chose to wear a nice jean mini skirt, with a red spaghetti top and high heels. She wore two matching diamond earrings, and a diamond bracelet incrusted with her name. She also wore a necklace that said Haley in silver and has a diamond rose at the end of her name. Today was her day she thought.  
  
She went to school, and met up with Lucas and them. When she got to her friends, she saw that they have a gift for her, and many more. Lucas gave her red roses and the rest of the guys gave her white roses, she began to tear up, they knew this was her sweet sixteen birthday. She gave them all hugs and kisses on the cheek. She didn't know where to put her roses.  
  
"Hey Luke can I put these in your car," Haley said.  
  
"Yeah let's go," Lucas said.  
  
As she was heading towards the car she saw Nathan and Nathan saw her with all her roses the guys had given her. Haley was feeling nice today.  
  
"Hey Luke can you put them in your car, I have to take care of something, okay?" Haley said.  
  
"Okay," Lucas said.  
  
"Hey Nathan I just want to wish you a happy birthday with a happy birthday hug if that's okay?" Haley said as she looked up at him.  
  
"Nathan hug her, for fuckin' sake, other guys including me would die to hug a girl like that, come on man," Tim said  
  
"Yeah I guess why not," Nathan said as he put his hands around has waist as Haley did too, and made her hands up by his back and put a sign that says I think Haley James is hott, but he didn't know it.  
  
"Okay I have to get to class, see ya at the party," Haley said as she moved up to his ear and said "Bye Nathan" In a sultry voice with made Nathan shiver all the way down to his toes and then Haley kissed her two fingers and after that she put them on Nathan cheek and left off to class. Nathan was stunned and shocked. He just stood there watching her leave following the sways of her body. Nathan always thought he hated her, but then again he might just be in love with her.  
  
Stay tuned  
  
What happens next? 


	5. That one special kiss

Chapter 5

"Hey Luke can I get a ride, to my house?" Haley said walking towards his car.

"Sure, just let me get the keys, and I'll be right back," Lucas replied jogging back towards the school.

Haley just stood by his car, waiting. Then she had a feeling that some one was watching her, she turned to see if anybody was watching her and she saw Nathan, but she didn't want him to notice that she was looking at him so she turned back towards the car.

"Back. Get in," Lucas said opening the door for her.

"Hey thanks for the ride," Haley said getting out of the car.

"See ya later at the party," Lucas yelled through the window as he was backing out of their driveway.

AT THE PARTY

The party was held in a big place that looked like a palace. The decorations were so pretty. They had stairs that you had to go down to reach the party. They had a lot of stairs leading down to floor where ever body had danced. The party was already starting, and everybody was there except for Haley, she was late and everybody was worried.

"Nathan have you seen Haley?" Elizabeth asked

"No I saw here earlier with Lucas," Nathan replied

"Okay I'll go ask him if he knows where she is," Elizabeth said making her way towards Lucas. Nobody startedreally having fun until Haley had arrived.

"OMG I am so late, I can't believe it took me that long to get ready," Haley said getting into the limo her parents bought.

"Hey Lucas, do you know where Haley is?" Elizabeth asked

Lucas turned over towards the stairs and pointed to Haley coming down. Nathan saw Haley coming down the steps in her gown, it was blue and tight fitted and had some extra layers at the bottom with ruffles not too much to make her seem like royalty, but enough to make her seem like she was still gorgeous and young. Nathan couldn't believe how pretty she was. Nathan walked over to the staircase so he could ask that he could be the one to escort her around.

"Hey Haley you look, (pause), um, outstandingly sexy," Nathan said propping up his famous smirk.

"Thank you, you look good yourself," Haley said blushing as she linked arms with Nathan. The both of them walked over to the table where the both of them are suppose to sit.

Later on that night the party was almost over. They had done everything that was needed; the last thing was the last dance. The tradition for the James' Family was that on your sixteenth birthday you have to dance with a sibling, but Haley had no siblings.

"Now it is time for the last dance, can everybody please get off the dance floor," Elizabeth said into the microphone.

"Now usually in our family for their 16th birthday you have to dance with a sibling, and since Haley or Nathan don't have any siblings, Deb and I have decided that the two birthday celebrants should dance with eachother whether they like it or not," Elizabeth said.

Nathan came over to Haley, and gave out his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance, because I saved the last one for you."

"Sure," Haley said grabbing his hand. They moved out to the dance floor where it was only the two of them, both were really shy, embarrassed, and blushing. They both slow danced to every time by Britney Spears. Everybody started getting on the dance floor after the first couple minutes. Once the floor was packed Nathan brought Haley outside to the garden where they could talk.

"Haley, how come we didn't get along when we were younger or before?" Nathan said holding her hand as they were walking.

"I don't know, maybe its because we just thought of the fact of being friends with a girl or a boy was disgusting or something," Haley answered taking a quick glance at him.

"Well how about when we were in 7th, 8th, and 9th grade, we ignored eachother, the only time we would talk is if our parents made us, and now we are so open and different," Nathan implied/

(Pause) Well nathan honestly I don't know either. But now it is just different. Becuase when I am around you I feel something, just this weird tingling feeling in my stomach, and when I'm with Lucas I feel nothing really because he's just my friend, and to me your more than that, I don't know if you feel it, but I definitely do," Haley stopped as she turned to him looking towards his soft sexy blue eyes to see what his reaction would be at what she said.

"I guess, when I'm around that same thing happens to me, and every time I see you around other guys it just makes me mad like I'm jealous or something, I know what your feeling too, and I couldn't stop thinking that maybe we belong together; I was also wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow maybe we can go somewhere you know hang out and get to know eachother better?" Nathan said looking down on her unsure of what she would answer.

"smooth way of talking Nate, for a second there we were in a good conversation and they you just turn it all upside down. It this how you get all your girls? Oh never mind you don't have to answer that question. Anyways yeah sure, I don't think I'm doing anything tomorrow, I am probably going to show off all the cool things I got for my birthday," Haley replied as she giggled.

"Yeah I think we should head back inside the party is probably over by now," Nathan said.

"Yeah I guess we should," Haley said as they started heading back. As they got to the door of the party Nathan took Haley's hand turning her around facing him. All Haley could do was look up into his beautiful calming eyes; that looked so much like the ocean. They became closer and closer, until their lips caught one another. They stood they in complete bliss sharing that one special kiss.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
